Some Things are Hard to Explain
by MerandaS
Summary: Being re-written. "I mean I'm the one with the children; I'm the one that left without telling the father. I should be the nervous one." Slightly OOC/All-Human/Cannon Couples


_**It's baaaack! I've finally finished making changes and am ready for the better version, in my opinion, to come out and face you guys. Thank for being patient. Like I said, not much has changed except the triplets are almost SIX and no one is in high school. Well... I imagine the school isn't empty, but... you all know what I mean. Bare with me through the next few chapters. It may feel like you'll be reading something you have before, and, in a way, you are. **_

_**So.. With that I say:**_

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance.**_

_**And let you go on your way.**_

* * *

"Alice, quit tapping your fingers on the table. It's driving me insane!" Her hand stilled and she looked up, staring at me apologetically.

"Sorry," She mumbled looking down again, "I'm just nervous; we haven't been to Forks in years. What if no one recognizes us? They could hate us Bella, we left without a word to anyone! Oh god, what if Jazzy found a new girlfriend? What if he doesn't love me anymore?" Her hand flew to her mouth and she was holding back tears. "Bella I don't want to go anymore. Let's just call Charlie and say never mind. You know he'll drive back and we can just stay in Phoenix. Or he can even stay there and we'll stay here. We're big girls now. It'll be fine!"

I sighed and grabbed my twin sister's hand, "Alice, calm down. We're not changing our minds now. You know how much Charlie was looking forward to moving back there. It'll crush him. We can't stay in Phoenix anyway Alice, too many memories. I'm sure they won't hate us. Not if we explain to them why we left. Jasper will always love you, I'm sure you'll just start right where you left off. Why are you worried anyway? Shouldn't I be the nervous one? I mean I'm the one with the children; I'm the one that left without telling the father. I should be the nervous one."

Alice smiled at me and then clapped excitedly, "Oh I'm so excited to see the girls. I can't believe Charlie wouldn't let them fly with us. I mean they're almost sex, what would've been the big deal? They would've loved it!" She was back to pouting and I laughed at my over eager sister. The "Fasten Your Seatbelts" sign came on and I squealed.

"We're here Alice!" She nodded, smiling as we put our seatbelts on. I was so excited to see my girls again. It had only been two days but it was the longest we had ever been apart since they were born two years ago. The plane landed and me and Alice hurriedly got off and ran to the airport. When we entered I searched frantically for my children.

"Mommy!" I heard from the left side of me. They were sitting on the chairs smiling at me as I ran towards them, not bothering getting any luggage. The only bag I had brought with me was my purse. Everything else was brought over when Charlie got here. I hugged my children when I reached them and then pulled back to get a good look at them.

"Oh my goodness, look at you three. It's only been two days but you look so much older! What have I missed? Has grandpa been giving you sweets like mommy said not too?" I winked at my girls and they giggled. I hugged them again and stood up. "Hey dad," I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey bells. How was the flight? Alice said it was great but I'm sure you had a different experience," I looked towards my kids again and saw them with Alice laughing and hugging her.

I sighed, "It was nerve-wracking and aggravating. Ali was tapping her fingers the entire time. I swear she's more nervous than I am about being back here. You'd think that she'd be the one with the big secret," I shook my head and my father laughed.

"That's just how your sister is Bells. You know that, most of her nervousness was probably for you. She cares about you, and I'm willing to bet everything that she's just worried you'll decide to leave if things don't work out alright with everything."

Alice appeared next to me with my daughters in front of her, "Come on, Delilah's hungry, Sophie's tired, and Emily and I are becoming restless just sitting here," My father and I laughed and I picked Sophie up. She was always the first to become tired during the day. I assumed it was because she went to bed late and woke up very early.

"I missed you Mommy," She whispered and buried her head into my neck. I brushed her light brown curls behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too, baby," Sophie really was the baby out of my triplets. Emilia, who we liked to call Emily, came first with Delilah following right after, but Sophie didn't come along for another half hour or so.

"Mommy," Delilah questioned.

"Yes sweetie?" I looked down and smiled at her.

"Emily went with Aunt Alice, will you hold my hand?" She looked shyly up at me and held out her hand. I laughed and grabbed it.

"Of course honey. What do you want to eat? I heard grandpa's favorite diner out here makes some really good grilled cheese," She smiled and nodded her head, her ponytail bouncing as she did so.

We got into my blue minivan, which Charlie had driven down, and drove towards the diner just a few blocks away from the airport in Port Angeles. Sophie was still sleeping soundly in her car seat next to me, Delilah was quietly staring out the window, and Emily was in the row behind her sisters and me, with Alice next to her. They were both trying to sing along with the music Charlie had put on. I smiled at my family and silently took out my camera, taking pictures for my scrapbook.

XxX

After we ate we headed towards Forks. Alice was now sitting beside Delilah and Sophie as I sat next to Emily. She was smiling and humming quietly to the child song on the radio. She reminded me so much of my sister. She was always happy and energetic, looking forward to every day. The only thing about her personality that was like me was her love for books. She of course couldn't read yet but she loved for anyone to read to her at night. She looked over at me and her smile got wider.

"What momma?"

"Nothing darling, why don't you try and take a nap like your sisters, this had to be a tiring day for you," She yawned and I smiled.

"Okay mommy. I love you," I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too," She closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after. She looked so much like her father; I couldn't see any of me in her except her blush that was as frequent as mine. Her eyes were the same enchanting emerald green, and her bronze colored locks were almost impossible to tame. She was truly beautiful, just like her sisters, and I knew that when they were older I'd be chasing the boys away from them with broom sticks. I laughed at this thought and looked ahead of me too check on Sophie and Delilah. Alice had also fallen asleep, so I needed to make sure they were fine.

Sophie was still sleeping, her light brown curly hair was sprawled across her face and I pushed it to be behind her ear again. I sighed as I stared at my youngest. She looked just like me but was definitely way cuter. She had the same hair color as I did, and her eyes were chocolate brown like mine as well, the only difference between us that I could find was the light pink blush that had been on her cheeks since she was born. It made it look like I did her makeup every day, and the color looked amazing with her skin. She was a very stubborn child and it drove me insane, she, unfortunately, was also as clumsy as I was. The only similarities to her father were her sleeping patterns and her "need for speed" as Alice put it. She was always encouraging someone to run faster while holding her, and to speed while driving.

Delilah was beginning to stir and I looked over to see her hazel eyes staring back at me. Everyone said she was the perfect mix of her father and me. My eyes and Edwards mixed to form a beautiful hazel color that looked great with Delilah's long light brown hair. She never really blushed, but she was always shy. She was of course polite to people, but like me she was very quiet and shy.

"Hi mommy," She whispered. I smiled for what felt like the thousandth time since I had returned to Washington.

"Hey there honey, nice nap?" She nodded and looked up at my dad, who was driving.

"Are we almost home? I gotta potty," I laughed as my daughters eyebrows knitted together. The girls had been potty trained since before they were two. Charlie said there fast development had to come from Edward's family because apparently Alice and I weren't the brightest babies on the planet.

"Yes we are Delilah, but we have to stop at the store, you can use the restroom there," My dad answered for me. Delilah nodded and poked Alice in the stomach. Alice woke up surprised and squealed. Delilah, my father, and I all shook with silent laughter as Alice looked around confused. Her squeal had caused Sophie and Emily to wake up as well.

"That wasn't very nice Delilah!" Alice laughed and shook her finger at my daughter. The car stopped and my father got out, signaling that we were at the grocery store, Alice and I got out and proceeded to help the girls out of their car seats. I grabbed Delilah's hand who grabbed Sophie's, who then grabbed Emily's. Emily then grabbed Alice's hand. My dad laughed at our routine and walked in front of us. The second we walked into the store the girls spotted the candy aisle and dragged Alice and I toward it. Charlie went into a separate area and laughed.

I looked around the store as my children looked at the big selection of candy. The last time I had been in this store was almost six years ago when I had bought the pregnancy tests. It felt so weird being here again.

"Momma," I turned around to look at Sophie who was holding up a bag of skittles giving me the puppy dog face, a face she definitely inherited from me. I sighed and nodded, Alice laughed as Sophie squealed and ran towards me, "Thank you mommy!" She hugged my legs and I smiled. She was just so cute.

"What about you Delilah? Emily?" I turned to look up at my other children as they browsed the selections. Emily moved to grab a pack of gum but stopped short when Delilah threw her a look.

"You can't have gum, sissy. We swallow it, member?" Delilah's face conveyed how serious she was and I tried desperately to keep my laughter in.

"Yeah," Emily sighed and grabbed a package of starbursts, clearly showing her disappointment. Delilah smiled brightly at her sister and grabbed herself a bag of sweethearts. I smiled at my children and nodded my head towards the aisle I saw Charlie walk towards.

"Let's go find grandpa," I turned to walk away when Alice grabbed my arm tightly.

"Bella, I know it's been almost six years, but I'd known that Texan accent anywhere. Jasper is here. I'm going to take Emily and Delilah back to the car. Stay here with Sophie and buy the candy. I can't hold hands with all three and she looks nothing like Edward," I sighed and nodded.

"Go on ahead," I spoke quietly and fast, "I'll be right there. If you see Charlie let him know we can just come back to the store later if he's not ready," I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Forks was a small town, no one was easily avoided unless you locked yourself in your house every day. Even then there was always the rumor mill that circulated around anything slightly interesting. Someone moving into town, or moving back in our case, was a very interesting detail. We wouldn't have stayed hidden very long.

I watched silently as Alice took the candy from the girls and handed them to Sophie. Confusion was written all over their faces as their aunt quickly dragged them towards the store entrance. I turned to look down at Sophie, who had her head cocked to the side as she looked back and forth between me, the candy in her hands and the grocery store doors.

"Where are they going, mommy?" Her brow was furrowed and she looked adorable. Easily confused, just like her mom.

"Back to the car, sweetie. Don't worry, we'll be out there with them soon," I picked her up and she buried her head into my neck, just like she had at the airport. "Let's go pay for this candy and then we'll get going," She nodded excitedly and I smiled. As I walked down the aisle I thought absently of what may come from the reunion with my old friends, people I had considered family almost my entire life. I was so lost in my thoughts that when a big burly figure stepped around the corner and narrowly missed smacking into Sophie and me, I nearly let out a piercing scream while Sophie sucked in a breath. I stopped walking to regulate my now ragged breath while the figure apologized profusely. He was still standing behind me and had obviously not seen who he was talking to.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention," I spoke quietly, hoping he wouldn't recognize my voice. I began to walk away but a hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"I'd know that voice anywhere!" Emmett shouted as he turned me to face him. I kept my head down, still wanting to make a clean escape. "It's been years. How are you? How's Alice? Oh hang on, Bella! I'm going to get the others. They'll love to see you again!" I watched stunned as the big man I called my brother ran from one aisle to another, debating if I should stay and wait, or just leave.

"Mommy, who is that man?" Sophie asked, her eyes trained where Emmett had just been standing. She wiggled out of my arms and stared at me expectantly, still keeping a tight grip on the candy in her hands.

"An old friend," I whispered, almost afraid to raise my voice any louder, "But he's coming back over with a few more. Will you promise me not to say anything unless they talk to you?" Her index finger moved to her chin and she looked up. She was mimicking what I always did while in deep thought, "You can get two bags of skittles," Her eyes lit up and she nodded, causing her hair to fall in her face once more. I laughed and kneeled in front of her, "You are just too cute baby girl," I fixed her hair and picked her back up. As soon as I stood up again I saw four very familiar people watching me.

It hadn't occurred to me that when Emmett had ran into me he did not notice I was holding a child, as he stood in front of me now, his right arm wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist; he looked like a perplexed puppy as he stared at my child. Rose didn't really have an exact replica of an emotion on her face- she looked sad, happy, confused- all things to be expected. Standing next to Rose was Jasper and he was looking behind me, obviously looking for my pixie of a sister. Standing to the left and a little back to Jasper was Edward, who I chose to ignore all together; even though I could feel his eyes on us, shifting back and forth, attempting to figure out our relation.

"Hey guys, how are ya?" I looked down and pretended not to be completely uncomfortable. No one was speaking and I could tell that there silence was scaring Sophie. When Jasper finally broke the silence she let out a deep breath and relaxed in my arms.

"Just fine, Bella. How about you? I see you have been very busy," He winked at me and I blushed. Rose smacked the back of his head and I laughed.

I took a deep breath before replying, "I'm great Jasper, but not very busy," I looked at him quizzically, trying to throw off his course of thought.

Rosalie spoke next, "How long are you here for? Where's Alice?" Her eyes flashed momentarily to Sophie. I could tell she wanted to ask who she was I, but thought better of it.

"We all uh, moved here. For how long, I don't know. Alice is out in the car waiting for us with my dad. I'm sure you'll all see her sometime soon. This is a small town," I bit my lip and looked down at Sophie, "Anyway we really must be going. I need to pay for little Sophie's _two _bags of skittles and the rest of this junk," I winked at Sophie and she laughed before wiggling out of my arms. She grabbed another bag of skittles and then grabbed my hand.

XxX

When we finally reached the car I told Charlie I would drive. He nodded and silently got in on the passenger side. I put a CD on and lightly had the music playing. It was a CD I had made for the girls of me singing some of their favorite nursery rhymes.

"You okay Bella? You haven't said a word since you walked out of that store except, "let me drive." Charlie looked at me skeptically as I blew out a shaky breath.

"Yeah dad, calm down. That whole situation was just really scary. I don't want them to find out about the triplets, not yet anyway." I looked in the mirror to see Alice playing patty-cake with the girls. She was taking turns, one after the other. "They mean the world to me dad. What if Edward finds out and then just rejects them. I think Sophie knew in the back of her mind that Edward was her dad. Especially since we always say that Emily looks just like him, she had to put two and two together, she's too smart. Knowing that their father now knows they exist but still chooses to ignore them will devastate them. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Honey, Edward needs to know about his children. That's just how it is, you can't keep him out of their lives, it's just not right."

"I know dad, I'm going to tell him. I've always known that, I just need to decide when." I stopped at the stop sign and had my dad put in the address to our new home into the GPS. I knew he could give directions but I didn't really want to listen to him talk anymore. As I listened to the automated voice tell me which direction to go I thought about the last time I had seen Edward. It was his 16th birthday and the night we conceived the triplets.

_Flashback June 18th 2001_

"_Happy Birthday Edward!" Everyone shouted once more and Edward flashed them his crooked grin. _

"_Thank you everyone, I appreciate everything. Goodnight!" I pulled on Edwards hand once more and he looked down at me, "Just one minute love, I need to make sure all the guests have left. Then we can go up in the attic," I smiled at him as he finally shut the door and turned to me. "Now, what is it that's in the attic? You never want to go up there." I kissed his cheek and bent to whisper in his ear. _

"_Silly Eddie, the attic is sound proof," I pulled back and saw Edwards shocked expression, causing me to giggle. His shocked expression soon faded and he smiled at me. _

"_Love, what did I say about calling me Eddie?" I squealed and jumped as he reached to grab me. I ran to the attic stairs and quickly ran up them. Before Edward could come in I moved to the window seat that had been covered. The curtain covering it wasn't able to be seen through so Edward wouldn't be able to see me. I heard Edward run in and close the attic stairs, and I smiled. _

"_Bella? Where did you go? It's not nice to hide from the birthday boy," I heard him walking towards the window seat so I quickly stood up. When he pulled the curtain back I pounced on him knowing he would catch me and fall onto the bed. _

"_Why hello birthday boy, nice to run into you like this," I winked at him and kissed him chastely. When I went to stand Edward put his hands on my hips and held me to him._

"_That wasn't very nice Bella. I will have to get you back for that," He kissed me once more before flipping us so that he was on top. I laughed at patted his cheek. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't say anything before he started tickling me. _

"_Edward! Stop! Don't tickle me! I hate being tickled!" I was laughing hysterically trying to get him off me. When he finally stopped I got up and pushed him on the bed. _

"_Edward Anthony Cullen that was a horrible thing to do, you know I hate being tickled!" Edwards smile disappeared and he apologized. I shook my head and climbed on top of him, "No way Eddie boy, no way are you gonna get away with that," I sat up and put one of my legs on one side of him and then the other on the other side so that I was straddling him. I kissed him again and it soon became intense. Just as I was fumbling to unbutton his jeans he stopped me. _

"_We don't have to do this Bella. It'll be okay if we don't," He looked me in the eye as I smiled. _

"_I want to Edward."_

"_Really, are you sure?" I nodded and he smiled. _

"_I love you so much Bella." _

"_I love you too." _

_End of Flashback._

I had gone home very late that night for the fifth time and Charlie said he had had enough. He grounded me for a month. It was during summer so I wasn't allowed to see Edward or any friends at all. I could only talk to them on the phone. When I had found out I was pregnant I called Edward and told him I loved him one last time. That same night Alice, my dad and I moved to Phoenix where most of my family was living.

I soon pulled into the driveway of our new house and smiled as I saw it. It was a beautiful place, much bigger than the one in Phoenix. My dad's parents had owned this house, and used it for whenever they came down to visit us. After my grandfather died my grandmother stopped visiting and rented the house out. But the renters soon couldn't afford it anymore and two weeks later my grandma passed away in her sleep. Instead of giving the house up, it stated in her will that she was giving it to me; she said she knew I would have a big family and would need it one day. When we decided to move back to Forks I knew we would be using my grandmother's home. It was the biggest house in Forks with thirteen bedrooms, and 9 bathrooms. There was a beautiful garden in the back and an underground pool. I knew that living here would be amazing.

I got out of the car and pulled the triplets out. After they were all out I helped Charlie and Alice carry bags inside to the beautiful kitchen. I knew I would be the only one to use it, and I was very happy with that. The only other person that liked to cook in my family besides me was Delilah but she rarely ended up helping with making dinner. The only time she truly loved it is when I'm making some kind of desert.

"Bella, have you decided who was going to get what room? I want to start designing!" Alice was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen staring at me.

"Why don't we let them choose? I'm sure it won't make a difference either way. Did you ask Charlie where they have all been sleeping?" She nodded.

"He said they all slept in his room. I guess the bed was huge so they all just slept on it."

I walked into the living room, looking for the girls. After finding them in the dining room eating their candy I asked them if they would like to pick out a room. They all shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

"You know what Alice? You're the genius here. Decide for them, and then you can ask what they want for the theme. But I want their rooms to be close to mine please, on the third floor," Alice nodded.

"Charlie already picked a room on the second floor, and I have one in mind that's a few doors away from his so I can just get started on that," She looked nervous about something and I laughed.

"Ali, Jasper was with Rose, Emmett, and Edward. As soon as he saw me, he was searching for you, he was smiling ear to ear at the mention of your name. He missed you, and I know he still loves you. Don't worry." I smiled at my sister and hugged her.

"Thanks sis, for telling me that. It's really nice to know that he missed me. I can't wait to see him! I think I'm going to stop by his house sometime this week. This weekend is going to drag on forever!" I chuckled at her frustrations and sat down in one of the chairs next to Emily.

"It's Saturday. It won't drag on for forever, stop being so dramatic," Alice narrowed her eyes at me before running up the stairs to look at the rooms.

"Dad, do we have any neighbors? I would like to introduce everyone."

"Actually Bella we have neighbors but you won't need to introduce the girls to the parents, and I'm not sure if you would really want to introduce them to their two sons," Charlie avoided my eyes as he said this and I stared at him for a moment with my eyes narrowed.

"Who are the neighbors?"

"The Cullen's live next door." He whispered it so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I don't know why he was nervous. I would be telling them all about the triplets sometime next week. It's not like they already met them all or anything. As I thought this I remembered what Charlie had really said, _"We have neighbors but you won't need to introduce the girls to the parents."_

* * *

_**Thanks to anyone who stuck around and read through. Review? **_

_**I want to know your favorite and least favorite parts.**_

_**Love, **_

_**MerandaS**_


End file.
